


Once Upon a Snoggletog

by WinDragon



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinDragon/pseuds/WinDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Christmas related stories.  Updated yearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**This is a story kind of a throwback to Gift of a Nightfury. (Story takes place about a year later from Dragon's Mate. Draco is in human form.)**

It's been a long while since I remembered spending some quality time with my parents and now it was going to be the first time for my family. The kids were quite excited when they heard about Snoggletog from Hiccup. Although it was also the time to lay and hatch the new generation of dragons. However, it was once every half-century or more because dragons age more slowly than humans. The kids meanwhile learned how to hunt and survive when they're alone, as well as fight and defend themselves. But, they've yet gotten to the age where they could change between forms. Andrew and N'jord tend to pick on their sister at times, although they all occasionally get along. However, Katie liked to be with either Toothless or me when her brothers were around.

We all mostly spent our time near the house out in the forest, but sometimes we'd visit Berk. However, Toothless would go to Berk more often then us to help Hiccup when he's needed.

It was a day before Snoggletog was supposed to happen, all of us except for a Toothless were at home. I was busy planning sometimes between the two of us when the kids wanted to play.

"Alright, you know the rules." I said and the three dragons disappeared into the forest. After I was finished planning, the children didn't come inside so I went to check on them. They weren't anywhere near the house and I went to the cove to find the same result. I started to worry and ran around the woods calling for them. Eventually I stopped calling and went to get Toothless. I found him wandering about the village with Hiccup, Astrid and their baby. They were helping Stoick and Valka to celebrate the first Snoggletog since they were separated. Ailith was flying over Valka to stretch her wings. I rushed up to Toothless and paused to catch my breath. All of them looked at me with concern and with curiosity.

"The... kids... are... gone..." I said in short bursts of breathe. Toothless eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Ok, what do you mean gone?" He responded.

"I mean like I can't find them anywhere in Berk." I said after catching my breath.

"Did you try looking everywhere for them?" He asked and I nodded.

"Do you have any idea where they could be?" Stoick interjected. I shook my head and closed my while pinching the top of my nose, to hopefully clear my head.

"We'll form a search party to find them." He said and I told it wasn't necessary. However, Stoick went about doing it anyway. Meanwhile Toothless told the other dragons to look out for our three children.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut agreed to help find the children as well as a small search party Stoick formed. The party would the search on the land while the rest of us would look above the landscape. After changing, with everyone aware of the plan in mind we began the search as quickly as possible.

"How'd you lost the kids?" Toothless asked calmly while we searched.

"I was doing something for the two of us. The kids asked to go outside and so I let them since they knew what the rules were. When I finished, I went to check on them and found they were gone." I answered. Toothless didn't seem to get mad, but was remaining rather calm.

After we finished the search, none of us were able to find them. We began to think what could've happened to them.

"Maybe the outcast took them." Fishlegs pointed out. I was a little worried if that was true, and instead of waiting. I rushed at fast I could to Outcast Island with little concern of my safety. I looked back to see them off in the distance trying to catch up. When I got there, I waiting patiently for them to arrive knowing what may happen if going alone. We carefully navigated through the outcast village with seeing minimal numbers of people around. However, when we moved toward the large Great Hall. We could hear some noises coming from inside the building. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs gather some clothing as well as some other things to help disguise themselves better. Once they were satisfied with the outfits, they went inside while the rest of us hide somewhere nearby.

After what felt like hours, the three came out a little disappointed. Which didn't mean much of a good sign for me or for Toothless. They waited till we were mostly out of danger from any of the outcasts.

"We looked around and asked around, but they've said they never left the at all today. I'm sorry." Astrid said and this made the two of us sad and I began to lose hope in finding them. Everyone remained silent during the trip back to Berk. I was going to go home, but they instanced I be around others instead of being alone. So I took their advice and I remained with them till it would be time to go home. Upon landing, I changed back being it would be better for me to celebrate than feel depressed.

Everyone gathered in the Great hall later in the day to celebrate another year of Snoggletog. Astrid gave some of the people an improved version of her yaknog. Which was better than the last time I tried it, but it can still use of improving. After having something to eat and drink, I started to feel a little strange. I took this as it was my time to leave, but as I was about to I felt something hit me on the leg. I looked down to see a black figure before realizing it was Katie. I started to cry as I picked her up and soon found Andrew and N'jord near me. I look at Katie to find something was sticking out of her mouth, which I told her to spite it out. I layout a hand and she nervously spat out something clear.

After I got the saliva off of it, then I could see what it was. It took a moment to see it was a five-point star that was roughly cut from a clear crystal.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Katie asked worryingly as I remained speechless as I looked at the star. Her brothers were the same.

"You made me worry sick about you and you gave me this." I said showing the crystal before hugging the three of them one by one. I quickly wiped away the tears.

"Where were you?" I began questioning them.

"Under Berk." N'jord spoke. I realizing I'd pretty much forgotten about the underground tunnels in Berk and so did everyone else.

"So what is this?" I asked them.

"Family star." Andrew answered.

"So each point means someone in the family?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Well let's go show daddy." I said getting up while holding both the star and Katie. We walked around the hall before finding Toothless with Hiccup and his parents. When we walking up to them, they were surprised to see the three nightfuries. After I explained what had happened, Toothless and I started to really enjoy Snoggletog. Later while the children slept, the two of us spent some personal time together at the cove.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story and have a Merry Christmas.**


	2. Claus pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells a story about Santa Claus

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

**So how's everyone doing, will we're back to deliver this once a year story. This is a loose translation of the man in red (Santa Claus). So sorry in advance if you were excepting more from this story. Anyway, this is going to be a two part story (and no I won't be posting the second part next year (I see you)). It should be up sometime today or tomorrow, depending on how things go. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

It was that time of year, Snoggletog. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate the holiday as well as to get away from the heavy winter storm outside the massive doors. The children were business playing with the Viking and dragon children. While Toothless, and Draco enjoyed the factitive to its full its. Sometime later, Draco gathered the children for a creative story with them while he was still able. However, there were some that still played and didn't want to join in.

"Ok, children. Are we ready to hear a Snoggletog tale of my." He asked the kids and most of them nodded.

Alright, many years ago. There was a man named Rubert Clause, who was one of the best craftsmen in town. Now one day while he was out running some errands, he notice some of the poor children were without toys. So he decide to give them some since he though they could use them and he had some leftovers he needed gone. The next day he set about crafting these toys and was at this till the end of the day. It wasn't until his woke up the next morning that he wasn't making enough to supply them all with gifts.

He then gathered his other workers, some which refused the work due to lack of ambition in his idea. So they set about building the toys for these poor children. However, Rubert would check them at the end of the day, as he wanted the best toys he could make for them. Came following morning he dressed himself and grabbed his long red coat as well as his green hat. And began carrying a bag with some toys to hand out to various around town.

However, some time had passed before Rubert as he soon realized there were more kids like the ones in his town. But, realizing this fact had presented some problems for him. Such as how he was to deliver these toys in such a quick manner. As horses were expensive to borrow or to keep and trier after a certain point. So he had to find something if he was to continue this endeavor. After pondering for a solution, it had presented itself to him as there was a dragon attack in a nearby town.

Though dragon trier like horses, their were able to fly. Which allows them to work more while tiring less quickly. This idea seemed like the best option, but getting a dragon to do such a task presents its challenges. One being he needed to obtain a living dragon, which would be difficult if not impossible. Since he isn't much of a dragon slayer or tamer for that matter.

However, after some talking with his other worker, he decided to find a dragon to use for his efforts alone.

It had been some time before Rubert stumbled onto a "small" dragon cave, however unaware he did such an action. Rubert couldn't see anything inside, but feel something was in there by an odd feeling he got. Some fear did loom within Rubert as he slowly entered the cave.

After some time searching the cave, he was unable to find what he was seeking. It wasn't until he was about to leave the cave he saw something black moving when he turned around. He watched the figure slowly move closer and closer to him.

Eventually the figure hid behind a rather large rock as it poked its head at him to see what Rubert was doing. Rubert cautiously approached the figure and as he tried to get behind the rock. It would move in the same direction to avoid being seen by him. Rubert tried to change his direction and the figure would change as well.

After some time had before Rubert got the up-hand and was finally able to see what this figure was. It was a dragon about the size of adult tiger with counting its tail. Brown scales covered its body and it had yellow eyes.

The dragon growl at him since Rubert was holding his sword. It wasn't clear to him until he was moving his sword and the dragon's eyes followed it with uneasiness. Rubert sheathed his blade, but the dragon was still unhappy and continued to growl. After removing and tossing his sword was dragon satisfied. It sat down and watched Rubert with curious and some fear of what he may do.

Rubert walked around it to look at it further, but it gave a soft growl as he drew closer behind it. But, stopped as he moved back to the front of it. Rubert concluded that it was a dragon of speed since its body seemed to be as slim as nature would allow. It had three pairs of wings on its body. One massive pair and then two more smaller ones, this included its tail.

Rubert offered it some food, which it gladly accepted it. He tried to touch the dragon, but it would move away as he got closer to it. With disappointment, Rubert walked out of the cave and headed back to the town.

However, at times he felt he was being watch. But didn't see anyone or anything watching him at a distance. That was until he was a short distance from the town that the dragon appeared in front of him after he was checking again for followers. It's tail wagging very slowly as it sat in front of him watching.

Both of them puzzled of the other, the dragon sniffles the air and moved to his small sag of food. As it ate, Rubert thought this would be the best time to hop onto the dragon. As quick as he got onto the dragon, it launched itself into the air. He held onto the dragon with dear life as it was trying its best to get him off. In the back of his mind he kept reminding himself why he was doing this.

About a minute later he wanted off and it seemed the dragon sensed this. Landed right back where they had left with grace as it did. Rubert muscles felt very weak from the experience that he couldn't move. He simply fell asleep.

When he awoke, he was in his bed with someone off to the side when he turned his head. The woman looked at him causally before shock consumed their face. Like she had just seen a ghost or something similar. Unsure of what happened Rubert questioned the unnamed woman, but was still feeling some weakness.

Apparently, no one really knows as it wasn't until first light that someone came across him laying on the side of the road. Once she finished, she returned the same question back to him. Not feeling like telling the whole truth, Rubert simply explained that it was a horrible horse accident on his way home. The horse bucked causing him to hit his head on road just right to knock him out before waking up here. Believing this lie, Rubert wasn't far from his hometown, which was to the next town to the west.

Once everything was set with the town, he left to return home. However, after getting some distance from the town. Rubert started to get the feeling he was being watched, but unsure by whom the watcher was.

**Happy Holidays from me to you. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	3. Claus pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 on the Claus tale

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

**So how's everyone doing, will here's the second part to the christmas tale. Now keep in mind that this is a loose translation of the man in red (Santa Claus). So sorry in advance if you were excepting more from this story. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

Rubert looking around before seeing a black figure emerge from behind the trees. It wasn't until some light hit the figure to reveal the dragon from earlier. Unsure of what it intent was, he simply ignored the beast and resumed his trek back home.

However, the dragon felt guilty for its actions earlier and was trying to convince Rubert of this by allowing him into its back. But, he was not convinced of this and moved passed before it would jump in front of him again. Some time had passed before this annoyed Rubert completely and he got onto the dragon's back. The dragon lifted into the sky and took him back to its cave. After getting off, Rubert had just about enough of dragons and decided to go home.

Unaware of he was being followed by the dragon yet again, it wasn't until he was in town that from the people's reactions that he knew. Rubert tried his best to get the dragon to go back from where it came. Not knowing that the dragon was still feeling sorry for nearly killing him. Awhile later that Rubert just gave up and returned to his workshop with the dragon still following him. Upon his return, he saw a few sacks of toys were completed and ready to be delivered.

Rubert grabbed his horse and was preparing to leave, that until the dragon refused to let him. So being the craftsman he was, he altered an old saddle horse saddle to fit the dragon. Rubert hopped on the dragon's back with a sack full of toys tied to his back. They flew to nearby towns delivering toys to orphanages and to random poor children they came across that wasn't afraid of the dragon.

**(End of story)**

"Some time had passed before Rubert finally named the dragon, Donner. Because if how quickly it seemed they'd get from town to town. Now remember when I said Donner growl at him back of its cave". Draco asked the kids. Some nodded while some shook their head and others didn't seem to care for the question.

"Well, as it turned out Donner was a mother. Inside the cave were her children, which after some time had passed before they grew to the point where they lived by themselves. However, some of them chose to help her and Rubert conduct their delivers. Rubert later built a sled for them to pull to help deliver more and more toys as time went by." Draco said and some of them were surprised while other were not.

"Over time, Rubert would be adored and also despised for what he was doing. Some through he was a saint for doing this and would some refer to him by that. Years went by before be would be called Saint Nick. Although don't ask how this came to be as I don't know myself. But once a year at around this time. He would travel from town to town handing out toys to kind hearted and well-derived children. How he'd know is by their parents and by the people of the towns. It is also said they some could see his sled fly across the sky if you knew when to." He said as some refused this fact. Upon hearing this, some of the children ran outside and looked to the skies trying to find Rubert's sled. Everyone laughed as some of them came back inside with disappointment on their faces.

"I see him! I see him! I see him!" One of the children said as she ran back inside. Some of the Vikings went to see what the child saw, but came back unsure of what it was. Despite this, everyone returned to the event at hand with little memory of the story told moments ago.

**Happy Holidays from me to you. Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
